


I Only Want You

by jpo2107



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpo2107/pseuds/jpo2107
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Timhelm drabble I wrote a while ago on tumblr and figured I should post it here too, why not? ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Only Want You

Tim couldn’t sleep.

He’d been lying on the floor for a few hours now, listening to the steady, slow breathing of Wilhelm on the makeshift mattress beside him. They were camped out in an abandoned Dahl facility, trying to catch some sleep before Nisha and Athena arrived with more supplies and ammo. It seemed like a smart idea at the time, but Tim couldn’t sleep.

He just kept staring at the solid wall of muscle that was Wilhelm’s back. Wilhelm had only removed his armor and weapons before settling down and falling asleep pretty much instantly, but his shirt’s tightness across his muscles did nothing to hide the fact that the man was built like a brick house. Tim bit his bottom lip as he thought about what Wilhelm looked like without his shirt, his tongue peeking out between his teeth as his sucked in a breath at the visual in his head.

God, what was taking Nisha and Athena so long? Tim thought to himself, shaking the visual away from his mind. He was resolutely trying to ignore the strain of his erection against his jeans. He had been telling himself for weeks now that this passing whatever it was that he had in the pit of his stomach for Wilhelm would go away. But…it hadn’t. Tim was always thinking about him. And often, jerking off to thoughts of him.

Tim sighed and flopped onto his back, trying to get more comfortable. He tried shutting his eyes and count backwards from twenty. He tried to think of anything remotely un-sexy to deal with his erection without having to directly deal with it but nothing was working.

Tim peeked over to where Wilhelm was lying, his back turned away from Tim, his breathing still slow and deep. Wilhelm was clearly out cold. Maybe Tim could get away with a quick jerk-off session and finally sleep.

Tim quietly unbuckled his belt and slid his zipper slowly down, and eased his pants to his mid-thigh. Palming himself through his boxers, he slowly rubbed himself against the fabric, his cock growing harder against his hand. He inched his hand underneath his boxers to fully grip himself, his thumb brushing against his tip, a low moan slipping past his lips. Tim’s eyes widened and he quickly looked over at Wilhelm, relieved to see that the noise hadn’t woken him.

Moving his hand again, Tim tried to keep his moans and breathing under control as he stroked himself, imagining his hand was much bigger and rough, and that he could feel Wilhelm’s hot breath on the back of his neck.

He leaned his head back and exhaled slowly, closing his eyes and imagining that it was Wilhelm touching him. The thought of Wilhelm’s big, strong chest pressing down on Tim caused his thrusts to pick up speed, quiet moans escaping his lips. Not able to help himself, a breathy whine of Wilhelm’s name pushed past Tim’s mouth as he pumped his hand faster, so close, almost there—

Tim suddenly felt a large, warm hand on his thigh. His eyes sprung open in horror and looked to his side. Wilhelm was wide awake, propped up on his elbow, his fingers drumming lightly on Tim’s thigh. Tim laid completely frozen in place, as if he didn’t make any sudden movements, Wilhelm would forget that he had just caught him jerking off, moaning Wilhelm’s name under his breath.

The silence seemed to go on forever.

Wilhelm cleared his throat and then said in a low voice. “You want a hand?”

Tim, still in skag caught in headlights mode, stared at him in disbelief.

“Or…I could just turn back around and let you finish up. Your call.” Wilhelm continued, his hand still on Tim’s thigh, warm and inviting.

It took a couple minutes before Tim replied, voice shaking slightly, in embarrassment and need. “Please.”

Wilhelm didn’t waste any time, yanking him closer, pressing Tim’s back against his chest, his hand moved swiftly from Tim’s thigh to his straining cock. Tim let out a whoosh of air as Wilhelm's large hand encased him, the feelings of relief and arousal swimming together in the pit of his stomach. Wilhelm’s hand felt better than Tim could ever had imagined, warm and firm, with callouses in all the right spots, wringing out noises from the back of Tim’s throat that he would be embarrassed to think about later.

“Fuck, Tim—”Wilhelm grunted through gritted teeth, “so fucking hot for me, huh? You been thinking about this before?” His wrist twisted slightly, and Tim let out an obscene moan at the sensation, his voice echoing off the walls of the room.

“Y–yes, s-so many times,” Tim stammered, his face flushed and sweaty as Wilhelm lowered his mouth to the back of Tim’s neck, nipping and sucking at the tender skin. His hips pushed back into Wilhelm’s lap, feeling the hard erection straining beneath Wilhelm’s pants. He shuddered at the feeling, rubbing his ass harder against it, Wilhelm biting down on Tim’s shoulder in response.

“So close, oh go–god!” Tim moaned, the excitement of Wilhelm’s hands on him, his hardness pressing against Tim’s ass, and the feeling of Wilhelm marking up the back of his neck with his teeth was borderline sensory overload. Wilhelm’s hand sped up in response, muttering into Tim’s ear about how ready Tim was, and how when they got back to Concordia, Wilhelm was going to take him back to his room and fuck him straight into the mattress. With these words hot in Tim’s ear, he came with a loud shout, spilling over Wilhelm’s knuckles, splattering the floor with his release.

Tim sagged against Wilhelm, trying to normalize his breathing, still pressed against Wilhelm’s broad chest. Tim turned his head back towards Wilhelm, about to say something, anything, when they both heard the loud footsteps of Nisha and Athena walking down the hallway.

“Wakey, wakey eggs and bakey!” Nisha’s voice rang out. “Boys, where are ya?”

Tim quickly untangled himself from Wilhelm and pulled his pants back up, fumbling slightly with his belt buckle. He smoothed the stray strands of hair from his face and looked over at Wilhelm, his face uncertain. Wilhelm cracked a smile before standing up to retrieve his armor.

“When we’re back to Concordia, pretty boy, “He said to Tim in a low whisper. “I got plans for you. Best clear your schedule.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! :)


End file.
